


Yuletide Blessings

by beforeyouspeak



Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Hat Trick, I love our tag gods, I promise to be better about using tags, Multi, Romance, pls also a relationship tag, pls can I have a hat trick tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione is bored of her life. Her obvious solution is trying a ritual she read about once. The unexpected outcome will make sure that her life is anything but boring.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Hermione and A Solstice Ritual [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634185
Comments: 20
Kudos: 469





	Yuletide Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acautionarytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/gifts), [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts), [CrucioAndCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/gifts), [Greyella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyella/gifts), [Lyssandra_Med](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/gifts), [CesarioWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesarioWriter/gifts), [intheinkpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/gifts), [And of course Brian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+of+course+Brian), [LavenderScribbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderScribbler/gifts).



> This is a late solstice fic that I never really intended to write. But with a quick prompt from Lys and the encouragement of Lex, it insisted on coming into being. Happy Christmas, my dear fandom friends. I think I got you just what you wanted.

The wind was sharp, cutting directly through the robes Hermione had thought would be warm enough. It was dawn on the winter solstice. She normally did not go traipsing about in the snow. But it was the only day when she could try this particular ritual. Ten years after the end of the war, Hermione was self aware enough to admit that she was bored out of her skull. Work at the ministry was... _fine_. But her life lacked any real excitement, like the kind she had experienced when they were trying to save the wizarding world. So she sought excitement in the ways she could (which even she knew were largely lack luster). And so here she was hiking up a moor at dawn on the solstice.

She just hadn’t expected it to be so bloody cold. And she couldn’t even cast a warming charm, as the books she read about the ritual advised her not to use magic for 24 hours before the ritual. The magical fast has been an interesting reminder of her muggle up bringing. It wasn’t something that she imagined she would be doing for fun in the future. She only felt vaguely attacked that the ritual called for her to forego any sexual contact for a week prior. That obviously had not been something she had partaken in recently, thus the reason for the goddess ritual.

She knew her friends would find it utterly absurd for her to put any faith in this kind of magic, but the goddess ritual promised the possibility of cleansing and bringing wholeness to her life. Hermione could use both of those things in the up coming year. She kept up her trudging towards the top of the hill.

The sun was just peaking over the ridge when the sacred tree came into view. She was frozen and beyond ready to get the ritual under way. She put down the backpack she had been forced to carry, since she couldn’t use a bag with an extension charm. She put the pieces of her altar in place. It had been so odd to pick out things she considered to be sacred and to bring them with her.

She brought the old copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , her old coin from the DA days, her first Gryffindor scarf, her copy of _Hogwarts a History_ and a few other random things that she thought best represented who she was and who she wanted to be. She used a small set of matches to light the 4 candles she brought. As an after thought, she gently added her wand to the altar before getting to her feet.

First she faced north and looked up at the sky.

“On this solstice, the shortest night of the year, I honor the witches and wizards who came before me. I honor the ancient magic all around me and in the core of who I am.”

She the turned to the West and raised her hands.

“I honor the past from where I have come. I seek knowledge and wisdom from the things I have done and those I have chosen not to do.”

She turned to the South, with her hands still in the air.

“I honor my present. I accept the whole of who I am, both the faces I show the world and those that I hide away. I accept my strengths and my weaknesses. I know I am a whole witch, valuable to myself and to the world.”

Finally, she turned to East and let the first rays of light hit her face. She held her hands in front of her and called her magic. She let it bubble up in her.

“I call on my future. I honor the witch I will become. I call on those who will see me on the path and help me move forward. I call on those whose heart strings are bound to mine, whether or not we yet know. I call on the New Year to bring power, strategy and control to all that I strive to accomplish."

Hermione felt a great rush of magic that blew her backwards. Always ready for a fight, she summoned her wand with a quick accio. She grasped the wood in shaking and cold hand and watched as three figures appeared.

“Bellatrix Black, what in Merlin’s name have you done now,” a witch who looked tremendously like Narcissa Black said sharply.

“I didn’t do anything,” the witch on the right yelled back, confirming her identity.

“Sisters,” the third spoke. “I believe we were summoned, so to speak.”

Hermione gasped at the familiar voice. Andromeda.

“Well, well, well. Little witch, what have you been up to,” Bellatrix said moving towards her.

“I was just celebrating the solstice. All I did was a...”

“Goddess ritual,”Andromeda finished her thought. “So I had gathered. This must be the altar.”

“And you must be very ... powerful,” Narcissa chimed in.

It was clear to Hermione that it was a jibe of some sort, but she wasn’t sure who it was directed at or what exactly it was about. So she bristled accordingly.

“What objects,” Bellatrix spat out.

Her tone was enough to make Hermione take several steps back. The witch may have been exonerated, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t the same one who had pinned Hermione to the floor and tortured her. She was lucky the undercover witch didn’t permanently (physically) scar her. Even if she was fighting on the side of the light, Hermione didn’t count on kindness from Bellatrix.

“Well, mine is quite obvious.” Andromeda palmed the DA coin. “No doubt this is the connection to me. You made the ones we used in the Order, didn’t you?”

Hermione blushed. It had been quite the secret that she had been doing magic that advanced at such a young age. She nodded her agreement.

“And this,” Andromeda continued holding up the old copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , “if I am not mistaken would be the connection to you, Cissy.”

The elegant blonde glided forward and delicately took the book in her hands. She indeed acted as though it was something quite precious.

“What I don’t understand is why I am here,” Bellatrix said looking at the pile of Hermione’s most valued things. “No offense, obviously. You are a cute enough witch. But I can’t see anything that would tie me here.”

“I have to agree with her,” Narcissa chimed in. “Did you move something? Or is there something under the snow perhaps?”

“My wand,” Hermione whispered looking down at the wood in her hand. “My wand was on the altar.”

“What kind of wand do you have, girl?” Bellatrix was closing in quickly.

Hermione took another step back and brought her wand protectively to her chest.

“I understand,” Bellatrix gentled her voice, “that its a rather intimate question. But you must understand it from our perspective. You _summoned_ us from our nice warm home on the solstice. Hand me your wand.”

Hermione looked at her as though she had grown a second head and took another step back.

“Miss Granger,” Bellatrix continued advancing slowly, “I understand that its a bit like asking to put my hand down your pants in front of my sisters on a first date...”

“Bellatrix,” Narcissa and Andromeda shouted in exasperation.

“Well its true. I know its very personal. But I swear on my life that you can trust that I will do your wand no harm. We will explain everything, in a location less frigid if you will just let me confirm,” the dark witch softened again hoping it would convince the young witch in front of her.

“Ok, just please don’t hurt it.” Hermione felt like a child, but she had no idea what was going on and her wand was one of the few things that she could rely upon.

“On the honor of the house of Black, I will do no harm to you or this wand,” Bellatrix said solemnly.

Hermione nodded, knowing she had just heard some sort of pureblooded magical contract, and slowly handed over her wand. She watched in awe as the wand happily fit into the contour of the woman’s hand and magic glowed at the tip.

“Oh,” the dark witch said in a near moan.

“It was the wand then,” Andromeda asked needlessly.

“Obviously,” Narcissa drawled. “I am quite cold enough. Andy, please help pack up her things. I would like to return to Black manor before frost bite sets in. And Bella, return her wand.”

Hermione watched in awe as both of the curly headed witches did as the blonde bade them. She had expected them to continue fussing. It was confusing to watch two such powerful witches follow the instructions from Draco’s mother as though they were from Merlin himself.

“Come along, little witch,” Narcissa said holding her arm out. “We have much to discuss and I refuse to do so in the cold.”

Hermione stared at her trying to understand why _she_ felt so compelled to follow the command.

“Come along, girl. Before she gets angry,” Bellatrix prodded. “We just want a warm fire for this conversation. No harm is going to come to you.” The dark witch turned away and Hermione just barely made out the quiet words, “Unless you ask nicely.”

“Bellatrix Black,” Andromeda admonished. “That is not funny.”

“I never said it was, Andy.”

“Come, Miss Granger,” Narcissa prompted again.

This time, Hermione gave into the feeling and walked to her side shyly taking her offered arm. She tensed at the idea of side-along apparition. A cool hand covered her own, which caused her to turn her head to look up into blue eyes.

“Take a deep breath and it will be over,” Narcissa whispered warmly.

The tone alone made a shiver run through Hermione’s body, but she did as she was told. Before she could think about discomfort, her feet were already back on solid ground in front of a large medieval manor house. She didn’t release the arm, as it was oddly comfortable to cling to Narcissa Black.

“What of the wards,” Andromeda asked looking between her sisters.

“She summoned us,” Bellatrix said sharply as though she was speaking to a very dumb child.

“I am aware, Bellatrix,” Andromeda snarked back. “But as you know, she is muggleborn and they are blood wards.”

“But she _summoned_ us,” Bellatrix said again as though it explained everything.

“I would prefer that she stays in tact, all things considered,” Andromeda shot back. “You are the head of house, please evaluate the wards.”

“Fine,” Bellatrix said and brandished her wand.

Hermione watched her put her full concentration towards bending the magic around the house.

“Come here, girl,” the dark witch said eyes not moving from her task. “Its a blood ward, so I need to apply some of your blood.”

The tone of the witch’s voice was so like she remembered from that night in Malfoy manor that, Hermione was about to turn and run when slender arms circled her waist from behind and a chin landed on her shoulder.

“Its alright, little witch,” Narcissa said sweetly in her ear. “It will only hurt for a moment. Bellatrix will do you no harm.’

Hermione couldn’t help the way her body relaxed in Narcissa’s arms. It felt so _good_ to be held by her.

“Andy, darling,” the blonde said smoothly. “Could you please use your dagger?”

Andromeda approached slowly, pulling a dagger out of her corset.

“This will only hurt for a moment, then Cissy will heal you,” Andromeda promised.

Hermione trusted the witch in front of her more than she expected. After all, they had a shared past. They had fought side by side. And Andromeda had always been incredibly competent and kind. She let Narcissa hold out her hand to her sister, but she turned her head toward’s Narcissa’s face. The soft kiss pressed into her temple was almost enough to distract her from the sharp pain of the cut.

Bellatrix took her hand and turned it skyward while mumbling a spell.

“Its done,” she said after a few moments.

“Good. Turn around, Miss Granger. Let me heal your hand,” Narcissa said before letting go.

Hermione spun and held out her hand. She watched mesmerized as the blonde pulled out her wand and performed the spell. The warm tingle of her skin knitting back together seemed to travel all the way to her core and she struggled to keep herself from swooning towards the witch.

“There was never going to be an issue,” Bellatrix complained breaking the moment. “Can we _please_ go inside now.”

“Of course, Bellatrix,” Andromeda said with an eye roll. “We would so hate to offend your delicate sensibilities.”

“This way, Miss Granger,” Narcissa swept them past the bickering sisters.

The blonde had yet to let go of Hermione, but she could find no reason to complain about it.

“I would like very much to get you out of those wet clothes,” Narcissa said quietly in a tone that made Hermione want it too. “Andromeda, dear. I believe you are closest to her height. Would you mind lending her some clothing?”

“Not at all.” Andromeda snapped her fingers and bent to speak to the elf that appeared quickly.

“Come, little witch. There is a bathroom just though here where you can get changed.”

Hermione went willingly through the door where she was led and changed. She suspected that one of the sisters would be waiting for her whenever she was done, so she didn’t rush things. She was so cold and the dry warm clothes were a dream. When she finally emerged, Bellatrix was leaning against a wall waiting for her.

“You look warmer already,” she said in a relaxed tone that was so different from what Hermione expected. “Come, we are going to have breakfast and talk by the fire.”

The brash witch offered her arm, which Hermione took without hesitation. She leaned into the warmth of the body next to her. Bellatrix was not as tall as her sister, but she had an unmovable quality about her that was so very appealing. She was so distracted by thoughts of the witch that she hadn’t paid attention to which way they were walking. Hermione couldn’t even be certain how long they had been walking when they finally came to the elegantly carved wooden doors standing wide open.

“Come along,” Narcissa said from somewhere inside of the room.

Bellatrix moved her arm, so she could guide Hermione by the small of her back. She gently pushed her towards the table near the fireplace where Narcissa and Andromeda were already seated. To Hermione’s surprise they were all in a new set of clothes and looked even more beautiful in the light of the fire than they had standing in the snow.

“Are you warmer now,” Andromeda stood ushering her to a chair.

“Yes, significantly. Thank you for the dry clothes.”

“You are most welcome. Drying and warming spells can only do so much. Dry clean clothes are magic in their own right,” Andromeda said with a wink.

“Come eat breakfast while we talk,” Narcissa said. “Would you care for coffee?” As Narcissa asked, she was already pouring it for her sisters.

“Please,” Hermione said feeling exceedingly shy.

As though she knew how Hermione was feeling, Andromeda loaded up her plate with food.

“Eat, girl,” Bellatrix said not unkindly.

Hermione picked up her fork and took a tentative bite. It was delicious and a moan slipped from between her lips.

“Well,” Narcissa said clearing her throat and looking a little flushed, “I assume you have questions. We will answer what we can.”

Hermione swallowed slowly. She certainly did have questions.

What just happened?” She thought it best to start broad and see how much they knew.

Hermione watched a silent conversation between the three witches wondering which of them would finally speak.

“I take it you were performing a ritual. At dawn. On the solstice,” Narcissa started in a tone that was just this side of bored.

“I was. I am looking for something new in my life. And the books I read said that this was a way of finding a new path,” Hermione responded attempting not to sound defensive.

“Well I grant that you have accomplished that,” Bellatrix said before taking a rather large bite of toast.

“How exactly? Aside from a very pleasant impromptu breakfast, which I am very grateful for.”

“Merlin. You really have no idea, do you,” Andromeda chimed in.

“Obviously not,” Hermione huffed. “I did everything the books said to the letter. It only said that in rare cases that the identity of those with heartstrings attached would be revealed. I have no idea what I could have done wrong.”

“Hermione,” Andromeda said gently, “I’m afraid the texts you worked from must have been incomplete. You’ve only performed half the ritual, though I assure you it worked perfectly.”

“You are drawn to us, are you not? I saw how you reacted to Cissy,” Bellatrix asked.

“You are all beautiful,” Hermione said staring resolutely at her plate. “And on such an odd morning, you’ve made me feel very safe.” She ventured a quick look up at Andromeda and was met with look full of adoration. “I’m a little afraid to ask what the full ritual is,” she finished earnestly.

Bellatrix cackled, but it was an oddly pleasing sound to Hermione’s ears.

“Its perfectly normal to be nervous,” Narcissa said leaning forward. “To my knowledge there hasn’t been a true performance of this ritual in at least 500 years. And that doesn’t take into account our family magic.”

“You summoned your magical soulmate,” Andromeda said as simply as she could. She smirked at the look of confusion on Hermione’s face as she looked around the table.

“We are a little more complex than average sisters. I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors that the Black family is cursed,” Bellatrix said in a measured tone.

Hermione nodded. She had never thought about it in depth, but their family story was sad enough that it had been easy to believe.

“This isn’t a pity party, girl. The Black sisters are and have always been closer than your average sisters. At first, they just thought that Andy and I didn’t need to talk to play when we were little. Eventually they figured out that we could hear one another’s thoughts. Then Narcissa came along and she integrated seamlessly. The simplest explanation is that we are a naturally occurring horcrux. We are one in three parts. We have our own personalities, but we share as much as is different,” Bellatrix continued.

“And so,” Narcissa picked up the line of thought, “when you summoned your soulmate, we appeared. You called each of us individually and us collectively. You were meant to be ours. None other could have pulled us through the wards of our manor and into the wilds of Scotland regardless of our will.”

Hermione felt her face heat up and was fighting a rising sense of panic. It was the first time in years that she felt as though there were parts of the magical world that she did not understand. And the thought that she executed such a powerful piece of magic without understanding the full consequences was extremely concerning.

“Not to entirely overwhelm you,” Andromeda drew her attention, “but the ritual hasn’t been completed.”

“Summoning you all wasn’t completion?” Hermione was beyond confused about what else there could possibly be.

“Oh no, little witch. There hasn’t been any _completion_ yet,” Narcissa said. “And there must be _completion_ or our souls will be ripped from our bodies. This is really quite the situation you’ve gotten us in.”

“I am really very sorry. I would never do a ritual if I had any idea my instructions were incomplete. Please, tell me what is left to do and I will do it right away.”

Bellatrix laughed again. “You are adorable,” she purred. “But you must have guessed that the resolution wouldn’t be _easy_. Soul magic is many things but it is never _easy.”_

_“_ This magic has its roots in ancient fertility rights,” Andromeda offered.

Hermione blanched as she started to connect the hints that the sisters had been so freely offering.

“Oh yes, Hermione. You must complete the physical portion of this bond with each one of us,” Bellatrix smirked.

Hermione found the look as attractive as she did frightening, which was good news under the circumstances.

“Holy hell,” she breathed out looking around the table. Being overwhelmed was the tip of the iceberg in this situation.

“I do believe that you should at least be able to have the privacy of being with each of us alone the first time,” Narcissa offered as though it was a kindness. “But I am afraid it does come with a timeline.”

“A timeline?” Hermione gulped.

“Yes, little witch. The ritual must be completed before the sun sets today. This is a ritual of the solstice,” the blonde said plainly.

“Are you certain that separate will work? I’m apparently not having any luck with the instructions to rituals today,” Hermione asked.

“As certain as we can be with very little written evidence. But we had rather hoped not to overwhelm you. We don’t even know if you’ve been with a woman before,” Andromeda answered.

“I have, for what it is worth, been with a witch or two. Nothing long term, but I am not entirely inexperienced.” Hermione looked around the table at the beautiful witches. She was aware that she was fairly far out of her depth, but she couldn’t possibly consider risking their well being. “If it doesn’t offend any of you, I would prefer we not take any chances with the rest of the ritual.”

“My my, aren’t you just a little Gryffindor. Such bravery,” Bellatrix cooed. “We have no issue being together or sharing. It comes as naturally to us as breathing.”

“This bond will be permanent,” Narcissa interjected. “Nothing will be as it was before.”

“But I will be complete? And I will be able to leave behind the boredom of my recent life?”

“Oh yes, we can promise that,” Andromeda said reaching her hand out and taking Hermione’s.

“There is hardly even a choice to be made then,” Hermione said. Her intentions were set. If these three gorgeous, if not unexpected, witches were claimed for her by ancient magic, who was she to refuse it. At that moment it seemed to matter very little who they had been before this morning, only that they desperately needed to be together.

“Finish your breakfast, Hermione,” Narcissa said with a grin. “You’ll need your energy.”

Hermione swallowed hard. It was one thing to imagine having more than one lover at a time. It was very different to accidentally summon them and then need to finish a sex ritual before night fall.

* * *

“My sisters would like to ease you into this,” Bellatrix said as the meal came to a close. “There is an obscenely large bathroom on the 3rd floor. We thought we that would be a logical place to begin.”

Hermione shivered at the tone of the witch’s voice and the idea that they were all 3 conspiring against her.

“That seems reasonable. I would be most comfortable after bathing.”

“We had thought,” Andromeda said gently, “that we would help you get clean.”

“I truly cannot imagine how that would help me get clean, but I am happy enough to let you try,” Hermione said and then immediately blushed.

“The little witch can play,” Bellatrix said happily. “Now, can we please get on with this. Time is wasting and I ,for one, would not like to risk death.”

“Come, Hermione,”Narcissa said standing and offering her hand.

It was all too easy for Hermione to do as she was told. Slipping her fingers between Narcissa’s was simple and comfortable. Putting herself into the care of the Black sisters might just be a little too easy.

“Bellatrix,” she called over her shoulder.

“Yes?” The dark witch sounded amused and interested.

“If I find out that you or your sisters have misled me, I will be holding you personally accountable. And I assure you that my dueling has improved since our wands last met,” Hermione said hoping she sounded convincing.

“I look forward to testing out that assertions in other ways. I assure you there are easier ways to bed witches than this,” Bellatrix said moving close. “Even if you are a treat.”

“You will find that lying between the four of us is very difficult. The ancient magics were quite set on permanent bonds,” Andromeda added touching Hermione’s back lightly.

Hermione genuinely tried to control her reaction, but there was something about having Andromeda touch her while Narcissa was guiding her that struck her right to her very core. The thought alone of Bellatrix joining in was overwhelming.

“Right this way,” Narcissa said releasing her hand and ushering them all into the large room. “Bellatrix would you mind filling the tub?”

“Of course, Cissy,” the dark witch said amenably.

“Andy, turn on the floor heaters,” the blonde continued issuing instructions.

“Yes, Narcissa,” Andromeda agreed.

“And you, Miss Granger,” Narcissa said putting her hands on Hermione’s shoulders. “You need to start getting undressed."

“We would be honored to assist you,” Bellatrix said sidling up behind Narcissa and clearly looking Hermione over.

“You will after all be our’s soon enough. Why not take advantage of one of the clear benefits,” Andromeda added.

“Which is?”

“Six hands and three mouths. We can be quite... efficient,” Andromeda said smoothly touching Hermione low on her back.

“Well fuck,” Hermione breathed out.

“Not just yet,” Bellatrix said with a wink.

“Let us help you get more comfortable,” Narcissa said while disengaging the buttons of her shirt slowly.

Hermione watched the movement before looking up into the blue eyes. The concentration and desire she found there was beyond compelling. Without really thinking, she placed her hands on Narcissa’s hips and raised up on her toes to claim a kiss. Narcissa’s hands stilled before encircling her and holding her close. Though Hermione had begun the kiss, within a few seconds the pace and depth were fully within Narcissa’s control.

When the blonde eased back, Andromeda’s arms were circling her from behind and her fingers were working at the clasp of her pants. Bellatrix turned Hermione’s face towards her own.

“Take off her shirt,” the dark witch rasped at Narcissa.

“Please,” Hermione whispered, though she wasn’t sure what exactly she was asking for.

“Oh don’t worry, little witch. We will take care of you,” Bellatrix husked before connecting their lips.

Bellatrix was rougher and more insistent than Narcissa was. She demanded where Narcissa simply claimed. Hermione couldn’t even begin to consider what their stack ranking might be. Being kissed within an inch of her life was among the most incredible things that had happened to her in the last decade... until a noticeably nude body pressed against her mostly nude one from behind.

“Turn around, Hermione,” a very naked Andromeda whispered in her ear.

Bellatrix released her lips and allowed her to turn. Hermione’s eyes roved over Andromeda slowly. Her pale skin glowed in the candle light and her curly light brown hair fell lightly around her face. Hermione was aware that she was about to cross a serious line with Tonk’s mother, but in the presence of such beauty she was thoroughly defenseless. She reached out and gently touched the curls, letting the back of her fingers skim over pale collarbones.

“Oh Hermione,” Andromeda said gently touching her face and neck. “Doesn’t it feel good to have us all so close.”

“Merlin, yes. I’ve never felt a fraction of this.”

“And we are just getting started,” Andromeda said kissing the words into her lips.

Hermione vaguely felt her bra and underwear being moved away by cool hands, but she urgently needed to feel connected to Andromeda. Just as Andromeda slipped her tongue into Hermione’s mouth, Bellatrix splashed noisily into the tub.

“Andy, don’t hog our soulmate,” the dark witch said petulantly. “Get her in the tub.”

Andromeda chuckled breaking the kiss.

“Hermione, you had best come into the water before she drags you. I assure you that she will drag you in if she doesn’t get what she wants,” Narcissa beckoned.

With Andromeda at her back, Hermione stepped into the warm bubbly water and shyly towards Narcissa who held out a hand. Once she took it, Narcissa tugged harder than she was expecting causing her to tumble on to the blonde’s lap. It was exhilarating and embarrassing to be straddling the witch, as the bubbles did little to cover her breasts that were now in Narcissa’s line of sight.

“Are you going to wash her, Narcissa? Or were you just planning on skipping that part,” Bellatrix asked gently raking her nails down Hermione’s back.

“I will get to washing her,” Narcissa said just before she took a stiff nipple into her mouth.

The sensation was overwhelming and Hermione was grateful for Bellatrix at her back keeping her from tumbling backwards beneath the surface of the water.

“Is that what you are calling this,” Andromeda said standing next to them, her bare chest above the water.

Hermione reached out and touched her rib cage carefully. Like the other two, Andromeda was astoundingly attractive up close (and bare). She couldn’t resist touching her and being in contact with all three of them at once. It calmed the buzzing magic that had been agitating her since she was blown back from the altar. More than that she needed to escalate the (largely) innocent touches in a way that she could not quite name.

“Its the magic, love,” Bellatrix purred against the shell of her ear. “We feel the need to bond just as much as you do. The ritual you started calls to be finished. It latched on to our magical cores. It wants you to know time is running out.”

Her lips and teeth closed over her ear and tugged. Hermione shuddered hard causing Narcissa to pull harder at her nipple making a moan burst forth unrestrained.

“Oh, yes. That is more like it, little witch,” Narcissa murmurer. “Bella could you please lean her back and get her hair wet.”

Bellatrix maneuvered her slowly backwards, but did not move her from Narcissa’s lap. She gently wet each stand of her hair, before Narcissa pulled at her hands to sit her up again. Andromeda added soap and gently massaged it into her hair and scalp. Hermione clutched at Narcissa’s shoulders wanting her even closer than she was.

“Let me wash you,” Narcissa said looking deeply into her eyes. “I want to touch you everywhere.”

“You are selfish,” Bellatrix complained.

“Don’t complain, older sister. You may wash her back.” Narcissa summoned soft cloth to her and began to gently trace it over Hermione’s neck and shoulders.

Hermione did her best to stay seated on Narcissa’s lap as 4 hand touched her everywhere under the guise of cleansing her.

“They feel incredible, don’t they,” Andromeda said with two fingers under her chin turning her face towards her. “You like the feel of my sisters’ hands on you, don’t you?”

“Yes, Andromeda.” Hermione leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

She allowed herself to get pulled into the seduction of the kiss. It was so different than the other two, but no less appealing. And when Andromeda nibbled her lip just as Narcissa’s fingers brushed gently between her legs, Hermione came apart. She had never climaxed from such simple contact, but her body was overloaded and her senses entirely filled with the Black sisters.

“Is she sufficiently clean,” Bellatrix asked while not so subtly palming Hermione’s ass.

Narcissa hummed, slipping one finger gently into Hermione. Hermione moaned loudly into Andromeda’s mouth and reached behind her seeking contact with Bellatrix. She wanted so much more.

“Oh, I think she is sufficiently prepared,” Narcissa said sweetly. “Shall we all get out of the water and into a more comfortable location?”

Bellatrix slipped her arms beneath Hermione’s and pulled her away from Narcissa making her whine.

“Don’t worry, love. Once we get you out of this water, I will personally make sure that you are sufficiently _filled_.”

The way Bellatrix said the words it nearly sounded like a threat. A threat that Hermione craved with her very soul. She let herself be guided out of the water. She breathed deeply as pine and cinnamon magic surrounded her. The drying spell felt nearly like hands caressing her. She pushed forward into Bellatrix’s similarly dry body seeking out her lips. She was captured roughly and clung to the dark witch.

“Let me put her hair up so it doesn’t tangle,” Narcissa said behind them already running her fingers through wet tresses.

Bellatrix reluctantly released her lips, but kept their bodies close caressing Hermione’s breasts gently. When the blonde had finally secured her hair, Bellatrix walked her backwards towards a bed that seemed huge. Hermione caught Andromeda out of the corner of her eye putting her wand down. She suspected the witch had just transfigured this exceedingly large bed.

“On the bed, love. I don’t know about you, but I am tired of waiting,” Bellatrix said urging her on.

“Before we go any farther,” Andromeda said putting a hand on Bellatrix’s shoulder, “is there anything we should know about your sexual preferences?”

Hermione scooted back on the bed trying to focus on the question. “I don’t fancy men, but as none of you are men.... I can’t imagine dislike anything you can come up with.”

“Dangerous words,” Narcissa hissed. “Each one of us is quite creative and you have 3 of us to contend with. Sisters, let’s keep it simple today. Have her thoroughly, but lets not get out of hand. After all we will have plenty of time to fuck her in any way we choose after today.”

Hermione squeaked at the tone and coordination of the women in front of her. She was grateful for Narcissa’s speech. She was already so very overwhelmed by the sheer number of hands that she couldn’t imagine handling much more.

“Fine, fine, Cissy. But I want to be inside her,” Bellatrix said crawling over her.

“Then be inside her, Bella,” the blonde said with exasperation. “Just make sure she is wet enough. You’ve always been on the larger side.”

Hermione wanted to question what that meant, but was distracted by Bellatrix’s hand squarely between her legs.

“Oh Hermione, you are drenched. You want us terribly.”

“Yes,” Hermione moaned. “Yes, I want this. Please, stop making me wait. I need...”

“Don’t worry, little witch,” Narcissa said moving closer. “We know just what you need. Transfigure now, Bella. Hermione, touch Andromeda. I know you’ve been wanting to.”

Hermione enthusiastically reached with both hands towards Andromeda. She tugged her closer, kissing her lightly and tracing her hands down her front. She took the calm moment to enjoy the feel of Andromeda’s breasts. She pulled moans from the witch’s throat with her ministrations, before continuing to trace her right hand lower. She skimmed the soft skin of Andromeda’s stomach before dipping lower. Andromeda raised just enough to allow her to flip her hand over and slip between her legs.

“Oh yes, Hermione. There is no need to be shy. I want you to touch me so badly,” Andromeda groaned.

Hermione touched gently, reveling in how the wet soft skin felt under her finger tips. She watched as Andromeda’s hips ground lightly looking for more friction. She was working on formulating words when something warm and hard pressed insistently between her legs.

“Tell me, Hermione,” Bellatrix said pushing against her more insistently. “Am I the first to have you this way?”

“Fuck. I didn’t even know there was a spell. Yes. You are the first,” Hermione grunted in desire.

“Merlin,”Bellatrix said leaning over her body, her curls falling around her face like a curtain. “I am going to fuck you hard, girl. I have never wanted anyone so much.”

“Please,”Hermione said cupping the back of Bellatrix’s head with her left hand. “Please.”

“Get inside Andromeda while you are still able to think,” Bellatrix said tossing her hair back.

Hermione looked to the curly headed witch next to her. Andromeda’s lustful glare was enough to urge her on. Slowly she pressed two fingers into the witch, watching with pleasure as her head dropped back and she moaned.

“I want your mouth,” Narcissa said from above her head.

Hermione tilted her head back to see the blonde hovering just behind her. She froze for a moment taking in the sight. Narcissa’s blue eyes were aflame with desire and more. Her long blonde hair fell over her chest obscuring Hermione’s view, but somehow accenting her beauty. Her legs were slightly open, and Hermione could see all of her. With the hand not inside Andromeda, Hermione cupped one firm ass cheek urging the blonde to scoot forward. She licked her lips in anticipation of getting her mouth on the witch for the first time. Hermione strained up as Narcissa got closer reaching for that first touch. Cool hands pressed her firmly back into the mattress.

“You’ll learn soon enough, girl. Narcissa is the control. Let her take you,” Bellatrix said playfully still nudging and rubbing her cock against Hermione’s center.

Hermione focused (best she could) on the movement of her fingers inside Andromeda while she waited. She grasped lightly at Narcissa’s thigh keeping the connection between them, but doing nothing more.

“Please,” Hermione whispered glancing at the blonde for what she hoped would be the last time for a while.

Narcissa grinned ferally, finally placing her cunt within reach of Hermione’s mouth. Hermione shuddered and moaned at the flavor. It was like drinking in Narcissa’s magic.

“I hope you are good at multi-tasking, Hermione,” Bellatrix said threateningly. “You had better make us all come... otherwise you’ll have to answer to me. And you will find me a harsh mistress.”

Hermione moaned at the threat.

“Fuck yes,” Narcissa groaned at the vibrations the sound caused. “Keep threatening her. She seems to like it. Or better yet, fuck her.”

Bellatrix push slowly into Hermione allowing her to stretch to accommodate her. Hermione could to little to encourage her aside from arching her back into her. Doing so caused the angle of the penetration to be so perfect that she shook uncontrollably.

“Pick up the pace,” Andromeda panted while riding Hermione’s hand and touching her own clit. “Narcissa and I are close. Not to mention our witch. She shaking like a leaf.”

“I’ll fuck her however I see fit, Andy,” Bellatrix growled, but nevertheless picked up the pace. She pulled out and pushed in quicker than before, but she still took care to make sure each stroke was hard. She wanted Hermione to be able to feel this experience long after it was over. The more firmly she moved the more Hermione pushed back into her. Bellatrix might not have always been a believer in the will of the ancient magics, but she could hardly dispute that they were right about this witch.

“Oh gods,” Narcissa moaned. “Can you feel the magic?”

“Shit. Yes. The bond is nearly complete,” Andromeda ground out.

“I am going to come in you, Hermione,” Bellatrix barked pushing harder and faster.

In spite of the overwhelming sensations of being in contact with all 3 Black sisters, Hermione too felt the ancient magic rise between them. It was like at the altar, but stronger and more. She tensed at the idea of being blown back by magic again.

“Oh Merlin, she just clamped down on me, Cissy. I can barely move. Make her relax,” Bellatrix begged.

Hermione felt Narcissa slip gently into her mind as her hands closed over Hermione’s breasts. Fingers clasped her hard nipples rolling and tugging at them.

_Relax, little witch. Let us take care of you. You are close. We all are. Let the bond complete. You will be our’s in every way._

At the warmth and comfort of Narcissa’s presence, Hermione found herself melting back into the sensations. This time when the magic rose around them she didn’t fight it. Instead she welcomed it and everything it brought into her very core. If the ancient magics believed this was the solution to the boredom of her life up to this point, who was she to disagree with them. She could do far worse than whatever this was with the Black sisters.

At the moment she truly accepted her fate, a magic more powerful that she had ever experienced pulsed through the 4 connected bodies culminating in the deepest pleasure she had ever felt. And then the world went black.

When she came back to herself, her head rested on Narcissa’s bare thigh. Andromeda and Bellatrix flanked them on either sides. All of their limbs were wrapped around her, though she couldn’t have distinguished which limb belonged to which woman.

“Is it done,” she whispered far too tired to attempt moving.

“I should certainly hopes so,” Narcissa said shifting her fingers though Hermione’s now unbound hair. “I’ve never seen a room so utterly destroyed by a burst of magic. Well at least not since Bella was a teenager.”

Bellatrix gently slapped Narcissa’s leg with great effort.

“Shut up, Cissy. She doesn’t need to know that yet.”

“She will know our secrets in no time,” Andromeda added.

“I’m cold,” Hermione said finally find her voice.

“Scoot up here, little witch,” Narcissa said urging her up and then opening her arms.

Hermione disentangled enough to maneuver into Narcissa’s arms. Bellatrix followed after her pressing her lightly damp body against Hermione’s back. Andromeda summoned a blanket pulling it over them all before settling against Narcissa’s other side. Her hand stretched across the blonde body and rested on Hermione’s stomach.

“Sleep now, Hermione,” Narcissa said before kissing her temple.

“There will be a lifetime to discover everything you are wanting to know,” Andromeda said stroking her stomach.

“And plenty of time for us to fully debauch you,” Bellatrix purred in her ear while bumping her crotch into Hermione’s ass.

There were so many things that Hermione wanted to say to the witches, but words escaped her as she sunk into the embrace. She was so delightfully tired and high on endorphins that it was impossible not to give into them. She drifted into a pleasant dream filled with mischief, laughter, and love. Even her dream self knew that attempting a solstice ritual was the dumbest most brilliant piece of magic she had ever done.  
  



End file.
